Lilacs and Lillies
by MistressKyohina
Summary: Ari, a chinese shaman from a village nearby HongKong, sets out on her journey with her guardian ghost, Kyuubi, to fight in the Shaman Tournament. Along the way, she meets certain people...and massive chaos!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! If I did...it would be insane...same goes for Fruits Basket, Kingdom Hearts and any other anime. I only own my characters--Ari, Kyuubi, and Sakki!

.:Characters:.

Ari (Are-ree)/Mimikari Takei

Age: 14/15

Gender: Female

Race: Human/Shaman

B-day: May 21

Occupation/Job: Shaman/Student

From: China

Daisuke Takei

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Race: Shaman/Human

B-day: October 8

Occupation/Job: Shaman/Student

From: China

Yoh Asakura

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Race: human Shaman

B-day: May 12

Occupation/Job: Student/Shaman

From: Izumo, Japan

Horokeu Usui (HoroHoro/Horo)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Human/Shaman/Ainu

B-day: December 31

Occupation/Job: Shaman/Student

From: North

Manta Oyamada

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Race: Human

B-day: September 9

Occupation/Job: Student

From: America/Japan

Lyserg Diethel

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Race: Human/Shaman

B-day: May 9

Occupation/Job: Dowser/Student/Shaman

From: London, England

Tao Ren

Age: 15/16

Gender: Male

Race: Human/Shaman

B-day: January 1

Occupation: Student/Lord/Shaman

From: China

Yuki Sohma

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Human/turns into rat

B-day?

Occupation: student

From: China

Kyoko Sohma

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Human/turns into cat

B-day?  
Occupation: Student

From: China

Sakki Souchijo

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Race: Human/Shaman

B-day: October 31

From: Germany

Chapter 1:. New Kid on the Block

"Here's the new girl, Mimikari Takei. Takei-kun will be joining us today. She originally came from Tokyo, but she came here to Funbari. Anything to add?" The teacher asked the girl with light-brown-little-past-the-shoulder-lengthed hair. She shook her head and the teacher, Mr. Shibuya, pointed to an empty seat.

"You can sit right there," He said. Mimikari sat down next to a purple-haired boy who had a spike in the back of his head. He glared at her with his yellow, piercing eyes. Mimikari looked away, afraid of him, and focused on the teacher. Yet, she could still feel his glare burning on her. After class, Mimikari was the first to flee the classroom. To make it even worse, the boy followed her down the hall.

"What the heck do you want from me?" Mimikari narrowed her eyes.

"Is it okay if I call you 'Ari'?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" Mimikari raised an eyebrow. The boy held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Call me Ren," He said. Ari looked at Ren's hand and then shook it nervously. Then she let herself go and headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. Ari shouted over the crowd the room number.

"That's the room next to where I'm headed, and it's down this hallway," Ren said. Ari slapped her own forehead with a 'Dope!'. She followed him and then went to the class next to Ren's and took a seat immediately. When everybody filed in to their desks, the teacher looked over the class and nodded when he saw Ari.

"As we expect, a new student has arrived today in our 9th and 10th grade class," He announced. Everybody's eyes fell on her and Ari felt like sinking deep into her seat. Face red, she nodded.

"My name is Mimikari Takei...Ari is fine." She smiled weakly. Everyone smiled back at her.

"What school did you transfer from?" a person asked after raising their hand.

"Joukai Hong-Kong School," She answered.

"Damn! That's gotta be one of the best out there!" Someone said.

"Hey. Now let's start the lessons today. Take out your homework and go to page 516." The teacher said. Some people groaned and uttered 'More reading, and that means more homework' and 'This sucks'. Ari looked to her left and saw a blue-haired boy with spikey hair. Apparently, he was already staring at her. Ari was totally oblivious that some of the guys in the classroom were staring at her or sneaking glances. She only stared at the blue-haired guy and asked one question that made people that were near them try and hold their laughter.

"How'd you get your hair like that? Put your head in the toliet, give yourself a swirlie, go outside in the cold, and let it freeze? I'm just asking.." Ari said. The guy stared at her like this: ¬¬

"It's natural," He muttered as people snickered.

"Oh..I"m sorry..I didn't realize.." Ari apologized.

"Oh don't worry about **_that_**. Ari...I like that name," the guy said.

"What's YOUR name?" Ari asked.

"Horokeu Usui. Either call me HoroHoro or Horo." He replied.

"Okay, Usui-san." Ari said.

"You don't have to reserve the respect for us.." Horo sweat-dropped. When lunch came, Ari was unaware of where she was going to sit outside for lunch.

"Man, I hate being the new kid on the block," She told herself. When she turned around, she fell down on her back, the grass preventing her from breaking her spine or other bones.

"Ahhh...sorry.." a voice apologized. Ari sat up and looked at a green-haired boy sitting up also.

"It's okay, it's okay," Ari nodded.

"Really, I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't have to apologize. It was my mistake, because I just stood there like a dolt and then turned around so suddenly that I--"

"Okay, well, it's both of our faults then." The boy smiled.

"Um, yeah."

"You look new to the school and I havn't seen you around before. What's your name?" he asked.

"Mimikari Takei. Ari for short." Ari replied.

"My name is Lyserg." The boy said in return. Ari bowed her head a bit and said "Pleased to meet you."

"You're too polite," Lyserg said.

"Um, thanks? I'm going to go eat my lunch now," Ari turned around but was spun back around.

"Sorry. But, would you like to, um, sit with us?" Lyserg asked, smiling.

"Sure," Ari smiled back. Lyserg led her to a group of four boys. Ari smiled at them, noticing Horo and Ren were there too. She was introduced to Chocolove, a superb comedian. But when she laid her eyes on a brown-haired boy with headphones, she frowned and took a step back.

"It's him.." She gasped.

"Huh?" They all looked at each other.

"HAO?" Ari shouted and then she ran out of there. Lyserg, Horo, Chocolove, Ren, and the brown haired boy gave each other weird looks.

"Maybe she mistook you for him, Yoh?" Chocolove asked.

"Probably.." Yoh sweat-dropped.

"But he's dead already. Didn't she know that?" Lyserg and the other 3 drank down their soda.

"Maybe he really is back?" Yoh asked. Horo, Joco, Ren, and Lyserg choked on their sodas.

"Great king of spirits, I hope he isn't!" Ren uttered.

"He's dead already. He can't come back at all." Horo said.

"Eh, but MAYBE." Chocolove added.

"But how did she know about Hao?" Lyserg asked the question that they had yet to think about.

"Huh? Hmm..maybe she was a follower? Eh, probably not. What if she's a shaman like us?" Yoh asked.

"Who knows..." Horo bit into his sandwich.

"Hoooooo-nooooesss..." Joco said, and was about to tell a joke until Horo's glare stopped him.

"Aw."

------------------------------------

Ari went through the other classes, and finally it was the end. She walked out of school, shaking.

"Hao's dead?" She asked herself. There was a reason she was trying to find Hao, and she didn't know what it was, but her heart kept telling her to find him. Apparently, Ari heard Horo and his friends talking after she ran, because she hid in a nearby tree of course.

"Hmph. Why do I care anyways?" She headed to a nearby river. She sat by the bank and threw rocks at the water, watching them skip along.

"He's dead anyways. He probably deserved it. I thought he came back or something. Guess not." Ari muttered. Now, she's not a fangirl of Hao. In fact, she sort of hates him. For all of the things he did. But she understood why he did all of that, but yet, she had to feel resentment towards him. If she didn't, she wouldn't be human at all! Just a monster too.

"At least there's peace and quiet in the world now," Ari smiled to herself.

"Oh really?" A voice asked. Ari turned around... and saw a hooded figure.

"Yeah, why?" Ari asked. Truth be told, she had quite a bit of tomboyness in her when it came to attitude.

"I was just asking." The figure crossed his arms.

"Who the heck are you?" Ari asked, her hand near her spirit's monument that was hidden under her shirt by her skirt.

"Just a passerby," The figure replied.

"Oh, really?" Ari scoffed. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Believe it one way or another," The figure chuckled.

"Whatever. Just, please, go on and stop annoying me, or I'll really hurt you," Ari warned.

"You can't hurt me. You're all but a human."

"Oh? You are human, my friend. Check if you don't believe me. I'm sure you'll find something out." Ari retorted.

"Heh. Human you say? I'm not even human."

"Oh then what are you, a vampire?" Ari sarcastically asked.

"Oh now that's a real insult. No, I'm not a vampire, I'm..." the person put an arm to the side and a fireball appeared in it. A huge, towering red spirit hovered behind him. "I can summon ghosts and deadly spirits."

"Heh, that's supposed to scare another shaman?" Ari smirked.

"What?" 

"Yeah you heard me! You're a shaman. So am I!" Ari put her hands together to force a clap and then a purple fox spirit appeared with 9 tails.

"Let's get the introductions straight. Strange-guy, meet Kyuubi. Kyuubi, meet strange-guy who's going to die." Ari said, taking out a sword.

"Pleased to meet you, strange-guy who's going to die," the fox spirit smirked.

"My, you two have quite the confidence," The figure chuckled.

"Oh whatever." Ari let Kyuubi go back into the monument. "Now really, what do you want?"

"Oh," the guy de-summoned the huge spirit and then took a few steps towards Ari. "I just want to make an agreement."

"There's no agreement to make, now get out of here!" Ari snapped.

"Aw, you don't trust me. What, did your mommy call for you?"

"No. But I probably had a better mother than you did!" Ari retorted. The figure fell silent.

"What, ran outta insults? Too bad for you then. See ya," Ari began walking away.

"You selfish people don't know what it's like to have your parents abandon you." The figure walked away also.

"I know what it's like," Ari stopped walking and hung her head. "Our parents left us because they thought my brother and I were freaks. They didn't know about us being shamans, yet, they were one themselves. But, they were mostly afraid of my brother's powers and mine."

"But you didn't have your dad abandon you and your mother getting murdered by a pack of humans who thought we were all demons." The figure said, who also stopped walking.

"Then we share something in common," Ari said.

"We do," the figure said. Ari turned towards him.

"Want to come over to my house? You can stay with my brother and I. He's the same age as me by the way, just so you know." Ari offered.

"Uh...sure.." the figure nodded. Ari began walking to her house.

"It's this way," She said, and the guy followed her.

TaoAri: SUSPENSE!

Ren: ...we already know who it is.

TaoAri: Yeah right.

Ren: It's--MMMPF!

TaoAri: Covered his mouth with SUPER packaging tape So we'll see you all next--

HoroHoro: My SNOWBOARD!

Axel: Hahaha! About to burn it

TaoAri: No! ties him to a chair gives snowboard back to HoroHoro There you go.

HoroHoro: Yay! hugs snowboard Precious snowboard

Ren: peels tape off and glares

Aerith: Hey everyone I got Sea-salt ice cream! runs past Axel and bumps into the chair without noticing

Axel: Oh Snap! tumbling down the stairs like Jack and Jill

TaoAri: What was that?

Ren: probably Axel.

TaoAri: Oh he'll live.

Yoh: Yup.


End file.
